Eternal Love, Eien No Ai
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Haruno Sakura menyukai Uchiha Sasuke sejak kecil, hingga suatu kejadian mengubah takdirnya. Kematian sahabat terbaiknya, Naruto, menyebabkan semuanya berubah. AU, OOC, Angsty. baru PROLOG.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Angst / Hurt Comfort

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: AU, OOC, Timeskip, Angst.

* * *

**Eternal Love**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Prologue**

"ZRASSHH"

Butiran-butiran air berjatuhan dari atas langit, membasahi semua yang ada di permukaan bumi. Awan-awan hitam bergerak seirama seakan-akan sedang berunding untuk bergabung membuat petir yang besar. Petir yang bisa mengejutkan seisi dunia.

"CTARRR"

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian sebuah petir besar menyambar sesuatu yang entah berada dimana, namun suaranya cukup membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terkejut.

"CTARRR"

Sekali lagi suara yang tidak menyenangkan itu kembali terdengar. Benar-benar cuaca yang menyebalkan. Dengan cuaca seperti ini tidak akan ada orang yang mau beraktivitas di luar rumah kan? Padahal hari ini hari minggu, pastilah banyak orang yang menginginkan liburan ke suatu tempat untuk menghilangkan semua jenuh yang tertumpuk selama seminggu ini.

"ZRASSHH"

Seorang gadis berambut pink berdiri terpaku, menantang derasnya hujan. Matanya tertuju pada tulisan yang terpampang pada batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Mata hijaunya meredup, kosong. Seakan tak ada nyawa disana. Seakan ia hanyalah sebuah boneka tanpa kehidupan.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Matanya bergerak di setiap huruf yang tertulis disana. Sahabatnya yang paling berharga telah pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto, sahabat yang sangat disayanginya. Sahabat yang selalu menjadi tempat bersandar baginya. Sahabat yang mampu membuatnya menghadapi semua masalah yang sulit dengan senyuman.

Kaki-kaki lemahnya bergerak perlahan mendekati batu nisan itu. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan akibat sentuhan air hujan disekujur tubuhnya. Poni basahnya menempel menutupi mata emeraldnya. Sakura berjongkok menyentuh batu nisan itu dengan perlahan.

"_**Semuanya salahmu Sakura."**_

Perlahan mata emerald itu tertutup berusaha mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangannya. Hujan terus-menerus membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"_**Naruto meninggal akibat kesalahanmu.**_**"**

Setitik air keluar dari mata hijau Sakura, mengalir dipipinya bercampur dengan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit.

"_**Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"**_

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Menatap langit mendung yang terbentang diatasnya. Air hujan berjatuhan mengaburkan penglihatannya. Ia menutup matanya kembali, berusaha mengingat wajah orang yang mengatakan hal-hal kejam itu padanya.

Namun yang terbayang di kepalanya adalah wajah tampan, bermata onyx, berambut hitam. Wajah yang selalu dicintainya, wajah yang takkan pernah dijangkau olehnya sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Uchiha Sasuke.

Astaga, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Orang yang sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun mengatakan hal sekejam itu padanya.

"Naruto…" ucap Sakura lemah. Bibirnya bergetar akibat suhu udara yang semakin dingin. Matanya memburam, warna hijau emerald indah yang biasa dimiliki mata indah itu digantikan oleh warna hijau redup.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya. Retoris.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana…" Sakura akhirnya menangis keras, melepaskan tangisan yang sejak tadi ditahannya. "Apa benar semua ini salahku?" Sakura mencengkram batu nisan yang ada di depannya. "Apa benar semua yang dikatakan Sasuke padaku?"

"Kumohon, Naruto katakan padaku!" Akhirnya ia berteriak. Mungkin ia sudah terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, bawa aku bersamamu." Suara Sakura melemah. "Kumohon… bawa aku pergi dari sini. Aku tidak tahan lagi."

"ZRASSHH"

"Kumohon Naruto…" tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban lagi bagi Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu lagi baginya."

"ZRASSHH" kata-katanya hanya disambut oleh suara hujan yang semakin deras.

"Aku tidak ingin berada di dunia ini lagi."

**Prologue end.**

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Agh! penyakit saya kumatt! hobi bikin fic baru walopun fic-fic lama belom kelar... T-T

Sudahlah... ini masih prolog kok. kalau sambutannya bagus bakal kulajutin kalo ngga ya... ga dilanjutin. ehehe (sayanya juga males)

Yosh! Review akan selalu kutunggu!


End file.
